Henry (Kablam)
Henry (voiced by Noah Segan) is a main character of the Nickelodeon animated television series KaBlam! and its short-lived spinoff, The Henry and June Show. He co-hosts the show KaBlam! with his best-friend, June. Appearance Henry has green hair with a blue shirt containing an upside down smiley face, red pants and yellow shoes. Characterization/Personality Henry is the energetic host of KaBlam!. He acts foolishly and believes he looks good shirtless. In one episode from Season 1, "Comics of Champions", he has a crush on Thundergirl from Action League Now!. In Season 1, Henry is shown to be smarter than June and more like an older brother to her. In Seasons 2-4, he is more clumsy, dim-witted, and his voice is deeper. Henry is also prone to the majority of the show's accidents, including getting hurt by Mr. Foot, the show's Sasquatch (Bigfoot). Some of Henry's skills include playing the guitar and dancing. Relationship with June Even though Henry often ends up at the receiving end of June's jokes, they are very close friends. There have been threats to their bond - most notably in the episode Won't Stick to Most Dental Work, in which Henry got tired of being made fun of and left - but they always ended up back together in the end. Henry's Lessons Henry teaches about the art of "Chuckimation" in the Action League Now! shorts to June in "Your Real Best Friend". Henry also explains what a villain (or "protagonist") is and how dull Action League Now! would be without them in "Money Train 2". Together, him and June explain the principle of the Accordion Squash in the Season 1 episode "Resistance is Futile", and the phrase "onomatopoeia" in the Season 3 episode "Your Logo Here". Trivia *A stock sound for Henry screaming was used multiple times throughout the series: **Comics for Tomorrow Today: When Henry tries to open a bag of Potato Stiks **A Little Dab'll Do Ya: Mr. Foot tries to put Henry through his armpit and when Henry tries to unclog Mr. Foot out of the toilet. **Won't Stick to Most Dental Work: On one of the flashback scenes from Your Real Best Friend when Henry tries to escape a black widow's web. **Won't Crack or Peel: A hermit crab attacks Henry in its shell. **Tastes Like Paper: Henry and June trying to arm wrestle. **I Just Don't Get It: Henry being strangled by the Nutty Putty clone. **Get Sam Donaldson's Mystery Bag: Henry getting whacked multiple times by June. **Cramming Cartoons Since 1627: Last known appearance, when Henry tries to hold June's Dad. Category:Characters Category:Henry and June Category:Male Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Green Haired Characters Category:Blue Shirt Characters Category:Red Pants Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters who screams Category:1996 Introductions Category:Screaming Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Idiots Category:Idiotic Characters Category:Morons Category:Crazy Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Characters who fainted Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Loses Temper Category:Hosts Category:Those eaten Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Liars Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Weird Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Characters who cry Category:Brats Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Dimwits Category:Accident prone Characters